war_of_all_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Double ZeroB
Double ZeroB is the host of COBRA (Cheerful Orange's Brilliant Radical Adventure). This camp is what inspired the creation of WOAH, since WOAH's creator is competing in it. Several contestants from COBRA later debuted into WOAH, along with Cement Brownie who had competed in WOAH since the beginning. Two WOAH teams have been named after him, those teams being Team DoubleZeroB Has Diabetes and F.A.T.T.er DoubleZeroB. Double himself is not a WOAH contestant, though he has covertly been involved in the camp as an adviser and has competed in some challenges. Double used his OC Orange during most of his cameos. Design Orange is a anthropomorphic Orange with a green stem at the top. His legs are black and fleshy, but he doesn't have arms. Due to being an object, Orange does not have blood or organs. He still has a mouth and eyes, because that's how object logic somehow works. Powers * Is able to dominate most types of challenges. * Is a master strategist. * Able to eat thirty courses of food at an all-you-can-eat buffet and still come back for more. Personality and Behaviour Double is a kind-hearted individual who almost never holds a grudge. But opposing him in competitions will certainly result in your demise at some point. He'll almost never back down from an argument and is most likely to win it. When he detects host bias or host stupidity somewhere, he'll come down on them like a ton of bricks. Double is able to switch between personas in an instant, changing to fit the current mood or whatever he wants the mood to be. Sometimes he has a great sense of humour and is able to make everybody laugh, other times he is able to offer very wise and useful advice. However, Double has a notably low tolerance for society, absolute idiots and tiny tots. Orange's personality is fairly naive, but he is somehow able to create successful plans anyway. When provoked, Orange can become a mighty and powerful force that shouldn't be reckoned with. Challenge scores Despite not being a contestant, he has competed in some challenges. * Double abused the rules of 12-1's challenge to speed-complete the entire challenge for F.A.T.T.er DoubleZeroB. However, everybody makes mistakes, and Double's was instinctively assuming Chris and Christmas Tree were on the same team without actually double checking. Nobody on F.A.T.T.er DoubleZeroB proof-read Double's list despite it having reasoning, and this cost the team the challenge. * Double did the prediction challenge of 14-1 since viewers were allowed to do it, as this would allow more representative data to be collected. This prediction wasn't given a score though, since the viewers all made simple predictions. * Double once again temporarily joined F.A.T.T.er DoubleZeroB to balance the teams for the challenge, and contributed greatly to the winning strategy. Interactions * In episode 7-1, Orange briefly showed up to the Dedede arena to get a cameo. * In episode 12-1, Double's comment on the previous episode became a confessional by Orange. * In episode 12-2, Orange observed the sleeping F.A.T.T.er DoubleZeroB and concluded they couldn't be relied upon to win by themselves. * In episode 13-2, Cilinoth watched Wario give Christmas Tree 1320 coins. * In episode 14-2, Orange showed up to do the prediction challenge. * In episode 15-2, Orange stood alongside F.A.T.T.er DoubleZeroB. In the same episode, Snake Venomy argued with Blast Guy. Trivia * Is the most active viewer on the WOAH server, along with being more acive than almost every contestant. * Man's Not Fat. * The World's Greatest Millennial Gen Z Mind. Category:Design Category:Powers Category:Personality and Behaviour Category:Challenge Scores Category:Gallery Category:Trivia